Daddy
by KKnKH
Summary: Taeoh yang rindu dengan Daddy nya. /"Baiklah, Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar, kay? Kita akan segera makan siang"/ "Fu! Fu "/ [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] BOTTOM!SEHUN, RnR?


**Daddy**

 **KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

 **KAIHUN FIC!**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **× KS ×**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang berdiri sambil mengaduk panci berisi sup didapur. Sesekali matanya melihat keluar jendela yang tidak jauh dari meja makan diruangan itu. Hari ini cuaca sedang cerah, berbeda dengan malam kemarin yang dilanda hujan deras serta angin kencang dan membuatnya harus menggunakan selimut tambahan agar hawa dingin tidak masuk untuk menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif. Kamar mereka tidak menggunakan penghangat ruangan, karena Jongin itu orangnya mudah gerahan dan tidak suka dengan hawa panas apalagi dikamar. Jadi percuma saja mereka memasang penghangat ruangan kalau akhirnya tidak digunakan, dan apabila Jongin kedinginan dia akan langsung menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ini adalah salah satu cara Jongin Modus!

Saat Sehun akan mencicipi sup nya, sebuah tangan mungil tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan kakinya. "Eh?!"

"Da! Mama!" lalu mata Sehun melihat kearah bawah dan mendapati seorang bocah sedang duduk dilantai dengan dot yang mengantung dileher dan oh jangan lupakan matanya yang menatap Sehun berbinar. Ah! Seingat Sehun, ia meletakkan bocah itu diruang tamu bersama dengan mainannya.

Tidak jauh dari bocah itu tergeletak sebuah iPad, kemudian bocah yang mempunyai nama Taeoh itu menunjuk-nunjuk pada iPad itu. Menyuruh Sehun untuk mengambil benda itu dan melakukan sesuatu untuk nya. Sehun mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya itu. Huft padahal baru dua jam yang lalu, tapi Taeoh menginginkannya lagi.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar, kay? Kita akan segera makan siang" ucap Sehun lalu berjongkok didepan anaknya dan mengambil iPad tersebut kemudian mencari nomor yang akan ia hubungi.

"Fu!~ Fu~"

Sambil menunggu panggilannya di angkat, Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Taeoh lembut lalu kemudian mencium kening dan pipi nya.

"Hallo, Sehun?" wajah tampan Jongin muncul dari layar iPad.

"Ah Jongin, maaf mengganggu waktu kerja mu, tapi sepertinya dia merindukan mu lagi" ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Hahaha tidak apa, sekarang dimana dia?" kemudian Sehun memberikan iPad kepada Taeoh untuk di pegangnya. Mata anak itu terlihat semakin berbinar saat mendengar suara daddy nya.

"Oh! Siapa ini? Hahaha rindu daddy lagi hum?" ucap Jongin saat melihat wajah anaknya dari layar ponselnya, sedangkan Taeoh semakin senang saat melihat wajah daddy nya.

"Hehe~"

"Taeoh sudah makan?"

"Okay, inilah anak kecilnya Kim Jongin lagi, ya ampun aku cemburu!" itu suara Chanyeol, sesungguhnya Jongin sedikit kasihan dengan temannya itu. Keinginnya untuk memiliki anak belum tercapai, tidak jarang jika ia sedang video call dengan Taeoh, Chanyeol juga akan nimbrung bersamanya untuk menyapa dan berinteraksi dengan Taeoh. Hm mungkin Chanyeol harus lebih berusaha lagi bersama Baekhyun untuk membuat Park kecil hahaha.

"Da~ Papa!~" oceh Taeoh sambil memeluk iPad yang membuat layar ponsel Jongin penuh dengan pipi tembam nya, seakan dengan begitu dia dapat memeluk daddy nya.

"Oh hahaha anak pintar" Taeoh masih memeluk iPad nya, sementara Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taeoh itu. Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah, daddy akan kembali bekerja sekarang, jadi anak yang baik, ya?"

"Papa…" seakan mengerti, Taeoh berkata lirih dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Say goodbye to daddy?"

Air mata jatuh dilayar iPad itu, "Hiks wu… papa... papa…"

"Eh?! Kenapa?" tanya Jongin, sementara Taeoh tetap menangis.

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan, langsung mengangkat Taeoh yang masih duduk sambil menangis itu membuatnya berdiri dengan kaki kecilnya, matanya ia usap dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah, ini saat nya makan siang, say goodbye to daddy?"

"Wu uu… Hiks"

"Tidak apa jika dia tidak mau mengatakannya"

Dengan matanya yang masih basah karena menangis, Taeoh mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar iPad, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. "Papa… papa bye bye~"

Setelah video call itu berakhir, dikantor polisi tempat Jongin bekerja, Jongin menggengam ponselnya erat lalu, "AKU INGIN KEMBALI KE RUMAH SEKARANG"

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa minum lagi malam ini" ucap Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Jongin. yah karena Chanyeol tau, Jongin akan selalu bergegas pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja. Huft! Chanyeol jadi rindu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Malamnya Jongin pulang, sekitar pukul sembilan malam dan ia yakin Taeoh pasti sudah tidur. Padahal ia sangat ingin bertemu anak itu dan mengajaknya bermain sebentar.

Ia langsung menuju dapur saat dirasa tenggorokannya kering. Saat didapur ia menemukan Sehun dengan baju kaos berwarna biru muda dan celana pendek selutulnya sedang menyusun barang kedalam kulkas, sepertinya sehun tidak menyadari jika ia sudah pulang. Dengan perlahan Jongin mendekat dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, dan itu sukses membuat orang yang di peluknya tersentak kaget. Kemudian setelah sadar siapa yang memeluknya Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dan menoleh ke samping, mendapati senyum manis dari Jongin.

"Kau membuat ku terkejut Jongin" ucap Sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya menyusun barang belanjaan ke dalam kulkas. Jongin hanya terkekeh lalu memeluk Sehun erat dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Sehun, kepalanya menghadap ke arah leher jenjang dan putih milik Sehun, kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh dan berkali-kali mencium kecil leher tersebut.

"Jangan mengganggu Jongin" Sehun nampaknya risih dengan kegiatan Jongin itu, tapi sepertinya orang yang dilarang mengindahkan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Taeoh sudah tidur ya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Jongin, tapi semakin ia mencoba maka semakin erat pula pelukan Jongin. Sementara kegiatan Jongin bertambah, terbukti dengan tangan nya yang sekarang sudah masuk kedalam kaos Sehun dan mengelus-elus perutnya. Sehun sih sebenarnya menikmati, tapi ia malu mengakuinya dan juga Jongin baru pulang kerja pasti lelah.

"Hm sebenarnya aku rindu dengan Taeoh, tapi karena Taeoh sudah tidur jadi rindunya besok saja. Dan sekarang aku juga merindukan mu Sehun" bisik Jongin ditelingan Sehun. "apalagi dengan tubuh mu" lanjutnya.

"Jongin kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja, jadi lebih baik kita istirahat saja ya?" bujuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak lelah Sehun. Apalagi disaat seperti ini, rasa lelah ku hilang seketika" ah bodohnya Sehun yang melupakan fakta bahwa suaminya ini sangat pervert dan jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini maupun itu habis pulan bekerja, pasti tidak akan Jongin sia-siakan untuk memakan Sehun. Dan rasanya percuma saja Sehun menghindar.

"Malam ini dingin Sehun, jadi lebih baik kita menghangatkan tubuh" kemudian Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat di gendong Jongin menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

Yeay akhirnya selesai juga dan ini pendek wkwkwk :v

Ff ini sebagian remake dari komik/? Aokise hehehe tapi tidak untuk bagian yang terakhir yaa :v dan yang terakhir itu apaan . maafkan aku yg otaknya geser gegara stres mikirin ukk #curhat :v …. Dan disaat akan ukk malah sempetin buat ff ini duuhh . gak tau dah itu judul juga nyambung atau nggak wkwk :v

okay boleh dong minta review nya biar daku ini semangat hohoho \^o^/


End file.
